Eryons Rijk
by Witchy-Piper
Summary: Wat zou er gebeuren als jij je kinderen in een andere wereld tegen zou komen terwijl ze beweren het niet te zijn?
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

* * *

Het is zeven uur 's ochtends in de bergen.

In de sneeuw loopt een man rillend van de kou, hij is verdwaald.

In eens springt er een geniepig wezen op zijn rug en probeert de man te wurgen.

'Doe it have the preciousss? Give it to usss!' Sist het wezen.

Het wezen is klein en verwrongen.

Verbaast slaat de man het wezen op zijn kop.

'What the fuck?' Zegt de man en duwt het van zich af.

Jammerend knijpt het wezen ertussenuit. De man kijkt het wezen na.

De man heeft een wit, bezweet hemd aan en een kaki driekwart broek. In zijn halflange haar heeft hij een rood gestippeld doekje zitten.

Uit de verte ziet hij een gedaante komen, langzaam wordt een meisje zichtbaar. Als ze bij hem staat zegt ze: ´Alles in orde? ´

Ze klappertandt van de kou. De man kijkt medelevend op het meisje neer.

'Ehm … Nee … Ja, natuurlijk' Geeft hij als antwoord.

Het meisje slaat haar armen om zich heen, haar lippen worden langzaam blauw.

'Natuurlijk,' herhaalt ze en glimlacht.

Vriendelijk glimlacht de man terug.

'En wat brengt jou in deze ijstijd?' Klappertand den man nu ook.

'G… geen idee. Ik … ik kan n… niet wachten tot ik … h… hier weg ben!' Stamelt het meisje terug.

Ze kijkt naar het pad dat richting beneden leid.

'Z… zullen we?'

De man knikt en slaat zijn arm om het meisje heen. Zachtjes duwt hij haar richting het pad. Op het gezicht van het meisje valt te lezen dat ze eerst wil protesteren, maar ze is te blij met de warmte om het te doen. Daarbij is ze bij lange na niet sterk genoeg om de man van zich af te duwen, want de man vertoonde duidelijk getrainde spieren.

'D… dank je …'

'Ik ben Jukka, en wie ben jij?' Verbreekt de man de stilte.

'Kim.'

Op het gezicht van het meisje verschijnt een glimlach als ze ziet dat de sneeuwlaag dunner wordt.

'Wat brengt u hier?' Vraagt ze zo beschaaft mogelijk.

'U? Ehm … geen idee, zover had ik nog niet nagedacht!' Jukka haalt zijn schouders op.

Dan begint Kim hevig te trillen onder Jukka's arm en trekt alle kleur uit haar gezicht. Als Jukka het voelt, kijkt hij gelijk bezorgt naar haar.

'Is alles wel goed met je?'Vraagt hij, terwijl hij naar Kim blijft kijken.

Ze knikt met weinig overtuiging, daarna zakt ze door haar knieën en haalt zwaar en trillerig adem. Ze kreunt, maar het klinkt meer als frustratie en beschaamdheid dan zwakte.

'Nee dus …' Concludeert hij snel. Hij trekt haar wat vaster tegen zich aan en houd haar voorzichtig overeind.

Het hoopje Kim leunt met haar volle gewicht tegen Jukka aan en houd zich zwakjes aan hem vast. Diep van binnen schaamt ze zich kapot.

'S… sorry' Zegt ze zacht tegen de oksel.

Jukka glimlacht breed. 'Dat kan gebeuren, joh!'

Weer zakt Kim in elkaar onder de sterke arm van Jukka.

'Hola, Kim?'

Zachtjes tikt Jukka tegen de wang van Kim om haar aandacht te trekken. Langzaam krijgt hij haar aandacht terug en staart ze hem wezenloos aan.

'Suiker… spiegel …' Is haar vermoeide commentaar.

Jukka knikt begrijpend en tilt Kim moeiteloos op zijn rug. Nog sneller dan voorheen loopt hij richting beneden.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2.

* * *

Beneden in het dal wordt Kim er zich vaag van bewust dat het warmer is geworden. Voorzichtig legt Jukka haar neer in het gras. Als hij iets tegen haar zegt reageert ze niet.

Zo blijven ze een tijdje zitten.

'Jukka?' Roept een man, hij komt nader bij en ziet ook Kim liggen.

Jukka kijkt de man aan.

'Hé Tuomas! Kun je even helpen?' Vraagt hij zijn vriend.

Jukka wijst op Kim en Tuomas gaat naast Jukka zitten in het zachte gras.

'Wat is er met haar?' Vraagt hij met zijn vertrouwde, zorgelijke blik.

'Kim, hier, heeft last van haar suikerspiegel en blijft maar onderuit gaan.' Legt Jukka uit.

Tuomas knikt begrijpelijk, maar kan niks doen.

'Ze is behoorlijk ver van hier… Waar komen jullie eigenlijk vandaan?' Vraagt hij zich hard op af, 'maar een ding is zeker, ze moet iets binnen krijgen!'

Afwezig wijst Jukka naar de bergen.

'Boven … Heb jij niks bij, wat we haar kunnen geven?' Vraagt Jukka.

Tuomas schud zijn hoofd, nee dat had hij niet. In deze conditie kon Kim moeilijk iets eten.

Peinzend kijkt hij rond.

'Misschien sneeuw?' Vraagt Jukka erg overbodig.

Achter hem komt een jong meisje aan gelopen.

'Jukka … suikerspiegel! We hebben iets drinkbaars met suiker nodig …' Schiet Tuomas uit zijn slof.

'Oh …'

Kim zakt alleen nog maar verder weg.

'Uh-oh'

Dan ziet Tuomas het meisje staan.

'Hé meisje, kun je helpen? Heb je toevallig geen limonade bij of iets dergelijks?' Vraagt hij aan haar.'

'Kim, Kim, Kimmetje toch!' Mompelt ze bijna onhoorbaar, terwijl ze een pakje limonade uit haar tas haalt en het rietje in het gaatje prikt.

Voorzichtig port ze het rietje tegen Kim's lippen.

'Kijk, die heeft hersens!' Stoot Jukka uit.

Heel langzaam glijdt het rietje in de mond van Kim.

'Ik heet trouwens Iris.' Verkondigt het behulpzame meisje, als Kim eindelijk zelf het pakje leeg kan drinken.

Als Kim het pakje leeg heeft legt ze het naast zich en valt in slaap in Jukka's armen. Tuomas lacht bescheide.

'Tuomas … en dat zijn Jukka en Kim.' Vertelt Tuomas.

'Ik denk dat je haar beter plat kan laten slapen, en trouwens haar ken ik al. We zijn vriendinnen.' Vertelt Iris.

Voorzichtig legt Jukka Kim's hoofd tussen de grassprieten. Dan staat Tuomas op.

'Wat doen jullie hier eigenlijk en hoe komt ze zo belabberd?' Vraagt Iris aan Tuomas zonder hem aan te kijken.

Verlegen antwoordt Tuomas: 'Weet ik veel, maar ik vond Jukka met haar, ze was er toen al slecht aan toen.'

Iris glimlacht breed.

'Ik weet het wel … tenminste … waar we vandaan komen. Ik kwam Kim tegen in de bergen, in de sneeuw.'

Bezorgt staart hij weer naar de bergen. Ze waren niet ver van de bergen verwijderd maar hier was het tenminste warm, misschien dat de warme zon Kim goed zou doen.

'Wat zullen we nu doen?' Vraagt Tuomas naar een lange stilte.

Iris haalt haar schouders op, op hetzelfde moment als Jukka.

'Komen we ver mee!' Merkt Tuomas droog op, maar rond zijn mond speelt een glimlach. 'Mag ik er op wijzen dat zowel Kim en ik een snel dalende suikerspiegel hebben en dat hier geen eten is. Eten zou jullie trouwens ook gen kwaad doen!' Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op.

Verlegen legt Iris haar hand op Tuomas' schouder.

'Ja, dat klopt. Kunnen we op dropkrijtjes en pringels leven?' Vraagt ze aan Tuomas.

Tuomas kijkt geamuseerd naar Iris. 'Ik denk 't niet. Vroeg of laat moeten we hier weg. Als Juk Kim wil dragen, nu of anders wanneer ze wakker is.'

'Waar zijn we?' Vraagt Jukka zich stilletjes af.

'Nou op een enorme grasvlakte die ik niet leuk vind.' Zegt Iris met een onder toon van: I HATE THIS!

Begrijpelijk knikken Jukka en Tuomas.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3.

* * *

Langzaam wordt Kim wakker, ze heeft bijna twee en een half uur geslapen. Voorzichtig knippert ze tegen het licht dat op haar gezicht valt.

'Oh … mijn hoofd…' Mompelt ze.

Dan verschijnt er een slaperig rood hoofd boven haar.

'Hey.' Zegt Tuomas.

Verbaast kijkt Kim hem aan, op de achtergrond ziet ze Iris staan.

'Kun je lopen?' Vraagt Jukka bezorgt.

Langzaam vangt ze Jukka's blik en knikt ze. Voorzichtig gaat ze zitten en slaat haar hand voor haar ogen van de duizeligheid.

'Nee dus.' Antwoordt Jukka voor haar. 'Zal ik je dan maar dragen?'

Jukka steekt zijn hand uit om Kim overeind te helpen.

Plagend grijpt ze zijn hand en zegt: 'Help me nou maar overeind, krachtpatser.'

Nog net op tijd onderdrukt ze een blos die op haar wangen wil verschijnen. Jukka schiet in de lach en laat Kim's hand los.

Maar Kim krabbelt al weer overeind en begint ook te lachen.

Dan ziet ze Iris pas goed.

'He Iris!'

Tuomas grijnst en Iris grinnikt.

'Ja, wie dacht je anders?' Schatert ze uit.

Jukka trekt Kim weer op zijn rug, maar Kim begint zich al weer te schamen en sputtert min of meer tegen.

'Kom op, 't is geen schande om gedragen te worden.' Stelt Iris haar gerust.

Met een overdreven uitademing ontspant Kim zich. Snel verbergt Tuomas een grijns, maar Iris had hem al op gemerkt en laat zich op haar knieën vallen.

'Wat?' Laat Jukka zich ontvallen.

Tuomas kijkt stom verbaast naar Iris en kim weet niet of ze bezorgt moet zijn of keihard moet lachen.

Met een klein zielig stemmetje zegt Iris: 'Ik wil ook gedragen worden. Ik zuk het niet meer!'

Tuomas wordt knap rood, want hij durft geen onbekende kleine meisjes te dragen, maar Kim krijgt een enorme lachbui.

'Och … Imaatjes toch!' weet ze tussen de lachhikken door te stamelen.

Jukka schommelt.

'Kim zit stil, als je niet tegen de vlakte wilt gaan!' Roept Jukka uit.

Iris staat weer op en begint te lopen, terwijl Kim een serieuze poging doet om Jukka niet te storen bij het lopen. Tuomas die nog steeds rood is loopt met zijn ogen op de grond gericht achter de rest aan.

'Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?' Vraagt Iris aan Jukka als Tuomas maar niet bij hen wil komen lopen.

Ze liepen nu al bijna een half uur en ze leken nog steeds richting niets te lopen. Voor het eerst sinds Kim in slaap was gevallen durft Iris de anderen goed te bestuderen.

Jukka's hemd was nog vuiler dan voorheen geworden en Tuomas had zwarte met rood geverfde haren tot op zijn schouders, zijn zwarte broek kleurde mooi bij zijn blauw/grijze ogen.

Jukka schud zijn hooft.

'Nee …' Antwoordt Tuomas voor hem.

Tuomas kijkt even verlegen naar Iris en krijgt het voor elkaar te glimlachen, zijn blos trekt langzaam weg. Kim zit met een zuur gezicht op Jukka's rug.

'Van waar die blos dan?' Vraagt Iris direct.

Er schiet gelijk weer een blos naar Tuomas' gezicht.

'Om … niets…' Het lijkt dat Tuomas iets anders wilde zeggen, maar hij bedacht zich.

Kim, die het stelletje gaande had geslagen, zegt: 'Ima! Laat Tuomas met rust.'

Dan tikt ze op Jukka's schouder.

'Juk, zet me maar weer neer … Jukka, bedoel ik.' Verbetert ze zichzelf.

IJverig schud Jukka zijn hoofd. Kim zucht, maar Iris kijkt blij naar Jukka.

'Straks keil je weer om ver, nee, dank je wel!' Zegt Jukka beslist.

Kim raakt geirriteert.

'Ik ben niet invalide hoor. En ziek ook niet. Ik kan heus wel zelf lopen!' Flapt ze er kwaad uit, maar tegen de tijd dat de laatste letter over haar lippen is gerond heeft ze al weer spijt.

Iris grinnikt en bekijkt haar vriendin.

'Jukka, ik denk dat je haar beter haar zin kan geven!' Zegt ze dan.

Tuomas glimlacht als Jukka chagrijnig naar Iris kijkt. Kim werpt een dankbare blik op Iris als Jukka haar zachtaardig en langzaam van zijn rug laat glijden.

'Jij je zin!' Mompelt Jukka.

Iris lacht Jukka frontaal uit. Kim kan ook haar grijns niet verbergen en Tuomas stopt zijn gezicht in zijn zwarte shirt.

'Zullen we?' klinkt het vanuit Tuomas' shirt.

Iris hikt wat maar loopt verder.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4.

* * *

In de verte komt een kleine schim aan rennen gevolgd door drie grotere schimmen.

Kim spant haar ogen om te zien wat het is.

Twijfelachtig zegt ze: 'Het is een meisje …'

'Huh?' Zegt Tuomas niet begrijpend.

Iris duwt haar bril vaster op haar neus maar ziet niks. Jukka gaat op zijn tenen staan om hert meisje te bekijken.

'Jani?' Mompelt hij.

'Wat zeg je?' Vraagt Tuomas recht op de man af.

'Het ziet naar uit dat ze problemen heeft.' Zegt Kim als het meisje dichter bij komt.

'Ik hoop van niet,' zegt Jukka, dan schreeuwt hij: 'Jani, hier!'

'Help!' schreeuwt het meisje.

Ze rent in de richting van Jukka en de rest.

'Goed god! Ze is het!' Schreeuwt Tuomas verschrikt.

Hij rent zo hard als hij kan naar Jani toe. Jukka volgt zijn voorbeeld.

De drie ruiters blijven Jani volgen.

'Wat doe je hier?' Vraagt Jukka als hij bij Jani is.

'Ehm … Jukka? Uno problemo … maak daar trouwens maar "troizo" van!' Roept Iris hem na.

Een van de ruiters spoort z'n paard aan tot galop, haalt Jani in en maait haar neer. Jani valt voorover en beweegt niet meer. De ruiters houden halt als ze de anderen zien. Tuomas schreeuwt van woede. Verontrust knielt hij bij Jani neer.

'Oeoeoeh!' Zegt Kim woedend.

Snel rent ze achter Jukka en Tuomas aan. Jukka staat te tillen van woede.

'Wie aan Jani komt, komt aan mij!' Schreeuwt hij schel.

Iris staat nog steeds op de plek waar ze achter was gelaten. Zodra Kim de ruiters duidelijk kan zien, blijft ze staan en valt haar mond open van verbazing. Tuomas kijkt naar de ruiters op.

'Monsters,' schreeuwt hij, 'durven jullie wel tegen een onschuldig klein meisje!'

'Dat wichtje is niet onschuldig, ze is een dief,' zegt een van de ruiters koel en hij stijgt af. Jukka stapt naar voren en haalt uit met zijn vuist naar de ruiter.

'Nee … Jukka!' schreeuwt Iris terwijl de vuist in het gezicht van de ruiter knalt en de ruiter achterover tuimelt.

Iris snelt gelijk toe. Kim kijkt geschrokken naar de ruiter, terwijl Tuomas juist verbaast naar zijn vriend kijkt.

De twee overige ruiters stijgen ook af en trekken hun zwaard. Snel vertraagt Iris haar pas en Jukka deinst achteruit.

Een van de ruiters haalt uit, maar Kim springt ervoor.

De ruiter houd zijn zwaard in en fronst.

'Neemt u deze wetsovertreders in bescherming?' Vraagt hij.

'Absoluut!' Zegt Kim, 'berg jullie wapens op!'

De ruiters gehoorzamen gelijk. Vervolgens rapen ze hun maat op en zetten hem in z'n zadel.

Niemand behalve Kim begrijpt er iets van.

Tuomas neemt Jani in zijn armen en staat op.

'Wat heeft dit te betekenen?' Vraagt hij verbaast aan Kim.

Kim antwoordt niet en zegt tegen de ruiters: 'Neem hem mee, ga naar de stad! Ik neem de verantwoording over deze mensen.'

Weer gehoorzamen de ruiters en ze rijden weg.

'Kim? Je ne comprends pas du tous!' Stammelt Iris.

Jukka's mond valt open en Kim lacht schaapachtig.

'Ik denk dat ik weet waar we zijn …' Brengt ze uit.

'Ik niet en ik wil antwoorden!' Iris begint furieus te raken.

Tuomas knikt instemmeld.

'Die ruiters waren wachters van de stad hier verderop… Wij zijn op de Paardenvlakte van Eryons Rijk.'


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5.

* * *

'Wat? Ery wat? …' Stamelt Iris.

Jukka duwt zijn mond dicht met een nog verbaasdere uitdrukking in zijn ogen.

'Waar ken je die knuppels van?' Vraagt Tuomas stomverbaasd.

'Ik heb ze verzonnen …' Is Kim's armzalige commentaar.

Tuomas staart Kim ongelovig aan.

'Hey, ik weet ook niet hoe en waarom. Ik weet alleen dat we hier echt zijn …' Stamelt Kim ongemakkelijk.

Tuomas vermaant zich.

'Verklaard niet dat ze naar je luisteren!' Zegt hij.

Kim staart verlegen naar har voeten.

'Je ne comprends pas … Arg!' Mompelt Iris in zichzelf.

Tuomas' wenkbrauw wipt omhoog.

'Ik denk …' Kim haalt eens diep adem, 'Ik gebruikte het uiterlijk van mijn vrienden en de Nightwishers om bepaalde personages te beschrijven…'

'Maar hoe kan een verhaal in godsnaam echt worden?' Vraagt Jukka zich overbodig af.

'Goede vraag …'

'Wacht eens even … Wie denken ze dan dat we zijn?' Merkt Tuomas op.

'Ehm …' begint Kim ongemakkelijk, 'Jukka een rover … Tuomas Silvan, een elf … Jani een slavin … enne Iris een barvrouw … Maar het gaat niet zo goed met deze wereld.'

Op Kim's wangen verschrijnt een mooie roze blos. De blos past erg mooi bij haar kastanje bruine haar. Er verschrijnt een woeste uitdrukking op Iris gezicht en ze loopt wild maaiend met haar armen op Kim af.

'Hoe kon je het ons aan doen!' Bromt ze boos.

Jukka's bewust zijn heeft eindelijk de informatie verwerkt.

'Wilde ze daarom mijn kop eraf maaien?' Vraagt hij zonder op de voorbij trekkende Iris te letten.

Kim knikt.

'Iris! Ik kan hier niets aan doen! 't Was maar een verhaal!' Geschrokken schermt Kim haar gezicht af.

Tuomas pakt de beide armen van Iris vast.

'Hey!' Brengt hij uit.

Iris gromt als een wild zwijn.

'Why?' Gromt ze terwijl ze zich los probeert te worstelen.

Als dat niet lukt laat ze zich op de grond vallen en begint tegen de grond verder te grommen.

'Hallo? Ik heb ook vragen hoor!' Brengt Jukka uit.

'Iris!' Probeert Tuomas Iris tot rust te brengen.

'Iris, klam aan! Ze denken dat we die lui zijn, maar dat zijn we niet! Tuomas is geen elf, ziet hij er uit als een elf? In tegenstelling tot Grissom, geloven ze hier wel een dubbelgangers!' Schreeuwt Kim verwoed.

Iris kalmeert en zucht diep … bij het inademen krijgt ze een hele hoop zand in haar mond en haar longen. Benauwd begint ze te hoesten. Kim zucht en hijst Iris voorzichtig overeind.

Aan de voeten van Tuomas wordt Jani langzaam wakker.

'Hey Jani. Je bent veilig nu …' Troost Tuomas haar.  
Iris hoest en proest en spuugt het zand uit. Voorzichtig klopt Kim op de schouderbladen van Iris, maar het wil niks helpen. Het gekleurde gezicht van Iris trekt bleek weg en haar ogen draaien alle kanten uit.

Na dat bijna vijf minuten zijn verstreken krijgt Iris eindelijk weer meer lucht en gaat ze moe op de grond zitten. Blij, dat haar vriendin het niet meer benauwd heeft, gaat Kim naast haar zitten.

'Ze zijn bijna zoals ik me voorstelde.' Fluistert Kim in Iris' oor.

Heel zachtjes weet Jani uit te brengen: 'Hey Jussa!'

Iris schiet in de lach van die bijnaam voor Jukka. Jukka gaat met zijn hand door het haar van Jani.

'Gekke meid!' Zegt hij zacht.

Jani doet een poging om Jukka een knuffel te geven, maar Jukka neemt haar gelijk in zijn armen en tilt haar op.

In eens staat er een kleine blonde man achter Jukka.

'Jani?' Vraagt hij verward.

Iedereen kijkt de man aan.

'Emppu!' Roept Tuomas opgelucht.

Kim kijkt op.

'Aha, nog ene … 't is bijna compleet …' Mompelt ze.

'Broertje!' Zegt Jani blij.

Iris komt niet meer bij van het lachen. Emppu kan alleen maar verbaast kijken naar Jukka en zijn zusje.

'Jani, wat doe jij hier? En wat doe je in Juk's armen?' Vraagt hij.

Iris rolt op de grond van het lachen. Jani glimlacht.

'Ik wil ook wel in jou armen hoor!' Zegt ze.

Kim kijkt vertederd naar het kleine meisje. Voorzichtig helpt Tuomas Iris weer overeind, maar Iris hangt als een vod aan Tuomas armen.

'Nee, dan liggen we straks lang uit op de grond.' Grinnikt Emppu, 'maar wat doe jij hier. Je hoort thuis te zijn.'

Merkbaar wordt Iris' ademhaling zwaarder en piepender. Tuomas, die aan Emppu's astma moet denken als hij haar ademhaling hoort, schrikt.

'Uh-oh…' Mompelt hij.

Voorzichtig tilt hij haar op en zet haar vervolgens recht, met zijn armen onder haar oksels.

'Alles in orde?' Vraagt hij bezorgt.

Iris hoofd wordt knal rood, uit schaamte maar ook omdat haar hersens te weinig zuurstof krijgen.

Bezorgt kijkt Kim toe hoe Tuomas Iris helpt.

Na lange tijd nagedacht te hebben kan Jani haar antwoord aan Emppu geven.

'Kweetnie, Erno …' Zegt ze een beetje onvast.

Iris schiet in paniek als ze beseft dat ze de warmte van Tuomas huid voelt en maar heel langzaam aan krijgt ze toch wel wat meer lucht.

'Sssjt, kalm maar.' Fluistert Tuomas zacht tegen haar. 'Ik wil alleen maar helpen … Probeer te ontspannen!'

Kim glimlacht als ze ziet dat het steeds beter met haar vriendin gaat.

'Zet me maar weer neer, Juk.' Zegt Jani als ze stijve benen krijgt.

Jukka zet haar zachtjes op de grond. Iris hangt onvast tegen de buik van Tuomas, maar ze bloost en is zich akelig bewust van de warmte, die het lichaam van Tuomas uitstraalt. Jani stapt een beetje wankel in de richting van Emppu. Als Emppu haar vast wil grijpen, glimlacht ze heel lief.

'Niet boos worden, Erno…' fluistert ze zacht tegen haar broer.

Gelijk smelt het hart van Emppu. Jani zucht en probeert te verbergen dat ze stijf is.

'Wat heeft dat meisje?' Vraagt ze aan haar grote broer, terwijl ze naar Iris wijst.

'Ze heeft astma.' Zucht Emppu.

'Arm meisje.' Zegt Jani met een klein stemmetje.

Als Iris in een zakt kan Tuomas haar nog net op tijd opvangen.

'Wow!'


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6.

* * *

Langzaam zakt Iris weg, tot ze nog maar tien centimeter boven de grond bungelt met haar billen. Voorzichtig trekt Tuomas haar wat meer omhoog, zodat hij haar beter kan vast houden.

'Kalm Ima!' Zegt Kim bezorgt.

'Ik denk dat we het best kunnen maken dat we in een stad komen of zo!' Merkt Jukka goed op.

Tuomas fronst terwijl hij worstelt om zichzelf en Iris overeind te houden.

'Iris, ik moet je dragen.' Vertelt hij tegen het lichaam, in de hoop dat ze het hoort.

Zwakjes schud ze haar hoofd, terwijl Kim haar uiterste best doet om de richting van de stad te herinneren. Peinzend kijkt ze rond.

'Is die eigenwijs of zo?' Vraagt Jukka voorzichtig aan Kim.

Kim grijns, ze weet waar de stad is.

'Zekers. Ik ben benieuwt hoe Tuomas zich hier uit weet te lullen.' Grapt ze.

'En als ik je ondersteun? Kun je dan lopen?' Stelt Tuomas voor, 'we kunnen hier echt niet blijven!'

'P… pro…beren.' Komt het moeilijk over haar lippen.

Tuomas trekt Iris arm om zijn rug en slaat zijn arm ook om haar rug. Emppu kraakt zijn hersens.

'Volgens mij, kennen we elkaar nog niet allemaal.' Zegt hij als hij eruit is.

'Onderweg Emppu.' Is het armzalige commentaar.

Voorzichtig helpt Tuomas Iris voort, gevolgd door Jani en Kim.

'Ik ben Kim,' zegt Kim als Emppu volgt, 'en mevr. De-Eigenwijste-Thuis heet Iris…'

Jukka haalt zijn schouders een keer op en volgt op een paar meter afstand van de rest.

'Ik heet Emppu,' vertelt Emppu, 'maar op mijn papieren staat Erno.'

'Heb je je medicijnen bij je?' Schiet Tuomas te binnen.

Iris schud haar hoofd. Kim schenkt Emppu een vriendelijke glimlach, loopt naar voren en wijst de weg.

'Ver… geten.' Zegt Iris zacht.

Emppu die de situatie niet helmaal begrijpt, loopt naar Kim toe en vraagt: 'Hoe weet je hier de weg? Ben je van hier of iets dergelijks?'

'Min of meer…'

'Hoezo "min of meer"' Emppu moet heel hard nadenken.

Kim haalt haar schouders twijfelachtig op.

'Daar ben ik nog niet helemaal over uit … Het schijnt dat dit de wereld is die ik heb verzonnen.'

'Ik hoop dat je ge… gelijk hebt.' Bemoedigt Emppu haar.

Ondertussen maakt Tuomas zich grote zorgen om Iris.

'Aiai… Klinkt lomp misschien, maar komt 't nog goed met jou?' In zijn stem klinkt een tikkeltje verdriet, maar voornamelijk bezorgdheid.

Iris antwoordt niet, maar gaat even zwaar tegen hem aan hangen.

'Ben … zo … moe!' Brengt ze uit.

'Moet ik je niet toch dragen?'

Iris knikt. Tuomas wordt sprakeloos.

Het moest wel steeds slechter gaan met het meisje als ze eerst zo stand vast is om nee te zeggen en nu ineens het wel wil.

'Ik weet niet hoor, maar ik hoor iets, wat nog niet in de buurt is, maar wel komt.' Schreeuwt Jukka ineens het groepje toe.

Tuomas knikt naar Jukka en tilt voorzichtig Iris op. Jani loopt bezorgt naar Jukka.

'R… ruiters?' Vraagt ze.

Kim kijkt rond.

'We zouden het moeten zien. Dit is potverdorie een open vlakte!' Zegt Kim kwaad.

'Welke ruiters?' wil Emppu weten.

In de verte worden bewegende pollen gras zichtbaar. Je kon alleen zien dat ze bewogen omdat ze net iets hoger waren dan het gras zelf en ze steeds iets scherper zichtbaar werden.

'Die ruiters vormen geen bedreiging meer … Aangezien ze om de een of andere rede naar me luisteren.' Legt Kim uit. 'Wat dat daar is, weet ik echter niet!'

Allemaal tegelijk deinzen ze en stukje achteruit.

De pollen gras worden steeds duidelijker zichtbaar. Ze waren nu ook hoorbaar, ze maakte duidelijk 'iep, iep' geluidjes, net als hout dat over hout schuurt.

In eens niezen Kim, Iris en Emppu tegelijk.

'Oh nee, niet ook dat nog …' Roept Tuomas uit en hij zet het op het lopen. 'Wegwezen!'

Jani die het gelijk door heeft begint ook te rennen, tegelijk met Kim en Emppu.

Jukka blijft staan.

De pollen, ze zaten vast aan een schot, waren nu binnen een straal van 50 meter.

Dan bedenkt Jukka zich en rent hard om de rest in te halen.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7.

* * *

'Ik… k… kan …niet meer!' Puft Tuomas, na bijna twee minuten hard te hebben gelopen.

Uitgeput, lijkbleek en steenkoud zakt hij door zijn knieën. Jani stopt met rennen als ze hem bereikt heeft. Achter haar gaat Kim tegen de vlakte en iets terug lag Emppu al op de grond.

Voorzichtig laat Tuomas Iris uit zijn armen zakken en gaat dan op de grond liggen.

'Leven we nog?' Vraagt Jukka erg overbodig als hij langs Jani staat.

'Nee,' valt Iris uit.

Ze had erg ongemakkelijk in Tuomas armen gelegen, maar ze was blij geweest dat ze het zelf niet had hoeven te rennen.

'We moeten ze suiker voeren!' schreeuwt ze boos.

Snel pakt ze uit haar tas een zak met dropkrijtjes en gooit deze naar Jukka. Zelf gaat ze staan. Jani draait zich om en slaat een gilletje als ze Emppu ziet liggen.Ze knielt bij hem neer en schud aan zijn schuders.

'Erno?'

Naar Iris begint Tuomas in eens te rillen. Voorzichtig stopt Jukka wat krijtjes bij Kim in haar mond (voor zover het lukt).

'Erno, wordt wakker! Alsjeblief?' vraagt Jani verdrietig, dan begint ze te huilen.

Door de hoeveelheid krijtjes in haar mond verslikt Kim zich.

'Juk … ka … Ik … Oef!'

In eens slaat Iris een gil als het graspollen schot op nog geen drie meter afstand verschijnt. Tuomas schrikt, maar kan niet stoppen met rillen.

Naast het schot verschijnt een man met leren laarzen, een cape en een katoenen broek en shirt.

'Kan ik helpen?' Vraagt hij.

Emppu's been maakt een trek beweging. Kim komt overeind en niest.

'Die muur weg halen zou prettig zijn!' zegt ze.

Dan ziet ze Emppu, rent ze naar hem toe en draait hem op zijn rug. Ook voelt ze of hij nog een ademhaalt.

'Emppu, kun je me horen?' Vraagt ze benauwd.

Weer maakt Emppu's been een onverwachte beweging.

Kim schrikt als haar hand die van Emppu aan raakt.

'Let op je ademhaling.' Stamelt ze tegen zichzelf en Emppu.

Ondertussen Tuomas kreunt zacht.

'Weg met die muur! Zie je niet wat je ons hebt aan gedaan?' Schreeuwt Jukka de man woedend toe als de man geen vin verroert.

Dan loopt hij naar Tuomas en stopt ook bij zijn vriend krijtjes in de mond. De man blijft gewoon naast zijn schot staan.

Emppu's hand baalt zich en gaat naar zijn borst.

'He, kleren vent!' Iris trekt haar grote scheldwoordenboek open tegen de man, 'wat doe je überhaupt met een schot van gras en hout in dit pokken weiland?'

Ineens bedenkt Jukka zich en begint alle krijtjes, die hij net in zijn vriend's mond heeft liggen stoppen, er weer uit te halen. Tuomas hijgt als ze er weer uit zijn en voelt ijskoud aan. Zijn zwakke hand wuift die van Jukka weg.

'Broekzak … insuline …' brengt hij moeizaam uit.  
Daarna krijgt Tuomas stuiptrekkingen. Jukka schrikt ervan.

De man rent naar Tuomas toe.

'Deze man heeft dat spul wat hij zei nodig!' Zegt hij kwaad als Jukka geen stappen onderneemt.

Voorzichtig probeert hij in Tuomas' zakken te voelen. Jani raakt nu ook in paniek om Tuomas. Kim legt haar hand tegen Emppu's wang.

'Emppu, wakker worden … Kijk me aan, kom op!' zegt ze dringend.

Iris loopt met een zuur gezicht naar Jani en slaat een arm om haar heen.

Plotseling valt er een lange vrouw uit de lucht, boven op het schot van de man, zonder problemen staat ze op.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8.

* * *

De man houdt een insuline spuit omhoog.

´Is dit het?´ vraagt hij.

Naast hem begint de ademhaling van Tuomas te haperen.

Langzaam gaan Emppu´s wenkbrauwen even om hoog en knippert hij met zijn ogen. Kim laat haar vingertoppen even over zijn wang strijken en zegt: ´Kom op, Emppu. Je kunt het …´

Haar stem stokt wanneer ze beseft dat ze ´iets vreemds´ voelt in haar buik.

Oh jeeh, denkt ze.

Als de hand van Emppu weer tegen haar eigen hand komt, wordt haar gezicht knal roze en haar lippen knal rood.

Naast haar zit Jani zachtjes te snikken. Voorzichtig staat Jani op en loopt naar Iris toe.

Een beetje mistroostig slaat Iris haar armen om het meisje heen.

'Sjjjjjj…' fluistert ze in het oortje.

In eens wordt de spuit insuline uit de man zijn handen getrokken en zo zacht mogelijk in het trillende lijf van Tuomas gedrukt, door de onbekende vrouw.

Langzaam aan trekken de stuipen weg en blijft Tuomas moe, langzaam ademhalend en steenkoud liggen.

De man staart wezenloos naar Tuomas, maar draait zich dan om en ziet zijn kapotte wagen.

'Jullie hebben mijn enige bescherming kapot gemaakt, kijk dan wat jullie gedaan hebben.'

De vrouw haalt haar schouders op als ze naar de wagen kijkt. Boos loopt de man weg en neemt zijn wrak mee.

Als alle schokken gedaald zijn voelt Jukka getik op zijn rug. Snel draait hij zich om en ziet hij de vrouw, die nog steeds over Tuomas stond gebogen.

'Tar …' schreeuwt hij, maar dan ziet hij het onderkruipsel uit de bergen aan zijn voeten staan.

'AAAH! It's that dangerous man, precious! It hurts us!' schreeuwt het geniepige monster gelijk uit.

Niet smelten, Iris, niet smelten, denkt Iris haastig als Jani verdrietig om hoog kijkt.

Arg ze is te lief, gaat het door Iris heen als ze helemaal warm wordt van binnen.

Jani schreeuwt het uit als ze het wezen ziet.

'Gollem!' roept ze.

Het wezen, Gollem genaamd, springt verschrikt bij Jukka weg.

Voorzichtig haalt Kim haar hand van Emppu's gezicht af, maar de man laat het niet toe en trekt de hand terug.

Compleet van haar stuk gebracht staart ze Emppu aan. Vanbinnen bezig met een tweestrijd probeert ze waar te nemen wat ze nou echt voelt. Afwezig aait ze Emppu over zijn wang.

Even gaan zijn ogen dicht, maar ook weer open.

'Gaat het nu weer?' vraagt ze bezorgd. En ze glimlacht vriendelijk.

'Ja' zegt hij en zijn mondhoeken krullen omhoog.

Hij is cute denkt Kim blij.

'Stom ding!' zegt Jukka en hij schopt tegen Gollem aan.

Gollem ontwijkt en sist furieus.

'Cruel man. Smeagol isn't here to do evil thingses, no. Smeagol came to warn you, precious, yes we did!' sist hij.

Jukka kijkt vragend naar Gollem/Smeagol.

'Hoezo waarschuwen?'

Iris gaat bij Tuomas staan.

'Wil je nu wel mijn levens reddende voedsel?' vraagt ze breed glimlachend.

'Nee dank je.' zegt Tuomas zwakjes, maar hij kan nog wel glimlachen.

Bijzonder geïnteresseerd aait Iris Tuomas door zijn haar.


End file.
